galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 35
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> INTERLUDE: SECRET MEETINGPLACE SIN 4 –International Space ___________________________________ The place was carefully chosen and the Kermac delegation of four was told only the very last minute where it would happen. The place was a cave somewhere on Trash Island on the southern hemisphere of the planet. The cave was lit by a few portable spotlights and the floor had been leveled with a layer of poured concrete. The four Kermac stood and waited. The First son of Darkness was there with them. After about two minutes waiting in a light circle and out of the back of the cave out of the darkness came a man wearing a deep purple leather and steel combination , very much like a Dai Thaan Battle dress in style. The figure was humanoid and tall, but its head was anything but human. It also was deep purple in color shimmered moist and looked very much like the head of a large worm, with a small ring mouth. There were no visible eyes, no antenna or feelers. "I am the Purple Worm and you paid much to meet me." The speaker of the Kermac group eyed a little device and nodded." Yes you are indeed here and not a Hologram. I applaud you for this theatrical entry and appearance. We never saw any species like you. What race are you?" "My race is unimportant. I am the Worm and that is all I am." "Then let us come to the reason we wanted to see you." "That would be appreciated. Even though I do have a good idea what this is all about!" "We do not want to deal with messengers and second rate agents but with the source itself." The First Son of Darkness took offense." I am neither second rate nor am I an agent of the Worm. I represent my very own agenda and goals." "Silence Human, this no longer concerns you. You made this meeting possible and you have been paid. You may leave." He felt like a child sent to his room but the Worm barely nodded and he left. He would show it to them. Neither the Worm nor the Kermac mattered when the Dark One returned! The Kermac watched the black dressed priest leave then they said." You are the Purple Worm indeed, we monitored this fool and we knew were this meeting would take place. We came to tell you that from this day forward, the Worm will work for us. You will receive your orders from us and you will execute them. In return we will allow you to live and perhaps even have a save existence in the Kermac Galactic Hegemony. Now for your first orders, we want a list of all your operatives and how they are contacted. Then we expect a detailed report on all your assets. Ships, Bases and weaponry. Of course we want you to give us the production secrets for all Terran and Union technology." "Are you through?" "No of course not, this is but a beginning of your cooperation with us. I forgot to inform you that Kermac Nanites invaded your body by now and they can do many things to insure your cooperation." "A child could have guessed the reason why you wanted this meeting." "And like a child you came anyway for the lure of money in from of polonium!" "Not exactly. You do not build an organization like mine if you are stupid or gullible. Your collective arrogance, the famous Kermac arrogance makes you even more predictable than a Califerm Addict. We know of the Nanites you left behind in the temple office. We watched your men come here to this cave to place your scanners and hidden equipment only an hour after I agreed to this place with the Son of Darkness and most of all I never trust anyone. First of all this is not me you see. It is a non sentient clone remote controlled by me, you can do as you please with this expendable bio-mat. Secondly the body across you contains 24 grams of Antimatter, currently contained. Not even you could teleport as fast as I can detonate and third, you are not the only ones with Psionic technology. A neat Saresii device would prevent you from teleporting anyway." The Kermac speaker fumed." We still have a Battle cruiser in orbit and simply vaporize this island! You got to be here somewhere!" "Not even you are worth that much to the Kermac Hegemony. They would never dare to reveal the presence of a military ship in Inter Space, because this would mean war and there are plenty on Union side who can't wait for this to happen and eradicate the Kermac once and for all." "It seems you have the better position right now. However we don't want to waste this opportunity to broker a different agreement between the Worm and Kermac." "Then speak and I expect you to play with open cards and we shall see if your idea of an agreement is acceptable." The Kermac slumped his shoulders." So be it. We the Kermac hegemony, often referred to as the First Galactic Council ruled over much of this Galaxy but ever since the ascent of the Terrans and the birth of the dreadful Union we lost influence, territory and three wars against the Union. Another war against the Union will be unavoidable and it will happen sooner or later. The aggression of the Terrans knows no limit!" "It is true that these Terrans are perhaps the most aggressive species ever to ascent, but they did not start the hostilities and in all three instances it was you who started the previous wars. If it wasn't for your distant relatives, the Golden Ones and them brokering the last cease fire agreement, the Kermac would already be cosmic history and a fading memory!" The Kermac representative pressed his teeth together and clenched his small fists. Underneath all their arrogance every Kermac in power knew that this was true." We are still not to be trifled with. We have access to power unimaginable by you." "I know it was you who found the Y'All 20,000 years ago and you knew how to activate them. I know you have the BOX to call them anew and to guide them. I know you have called them again already but they are still far away and 1000 years will still pass before they arrive." To have one of their greatest secrets so openly revealed was of greatest concern and surprise to the Kermac." How do you know this?" "I am the Worm. It is my business to know!" "Then do you know why the Narth have abandoned their age old policy of Isolation? This is the very reason we must act. If the Terrans and the Union get access to Narth technology then there is nothing that can stop them." "I do not know why the Narth have done so. We managed to place one agent on Narth, the Son of Darkness as he calls himself now but he never was able to obtain any information and exiled from Narth." "You might be a powerful Organization but we know that even the Worm failed to place an operative among the PSI corps or NAVINT, not to mention the elusive TSI. We know you lose operatives almost daily and that the Worms influence is shrinking. The Worms's days are over forever if the Narth get involved. All Saresii combined with the entire PSI corps is nothing compared to what one Narth can do! It was one Narth who shielded their entire system against the onslaught of the Y'All! It was one Narth ship that chased the Y'All out of the Galaxy and destroyed many of Y'All ships with the power of their minds alone! It is said the Narth succeeded against the Dark One, were even the Celtest failed." The Worm nodded." I cannot argue against your assessment." "We know of a human that became friends with a Narth from the Son of Darkness and we learned that this human was named High representative of Narth. Even our most diligent research could not bring to light why a simpleton of a backwater planet rose to this position. We must have this human so we can interrogate him and obtain his secrets." "I see." "We managed to place an operative deep within the Union Fleet and he reported that this human is currently on Newport." "If you talk about Admiral Dent, then I must warn you. He became drunken by his own greatness and made himself suspicious, the Admiral of the Fleet himself along with a host of senior officers are at Newport right now and watch his every move." "We know and this is why we need the assistance of the Worm! We are willing to pay any sum for that human, but he must be alive!" ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006